1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in selector consoles for vending machines, and in particular, to an improved multipriced vending machine operating console and in one aspect, to an improved operating mechanism for a vending machine with a plurality of differently priced items to reduce the electrical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention has as one aspect a novel machine-operating mechanism using push buttons having limited travel and a locking system which protects against multiple operations of the machine. Further, the present invention permits multiple pricing without the need of separate electrical components for actuating each selection from the vending machine or for each selection bar or item dispensing column of the machine.
In most prior art devices the coin detector energizes the vending machine such that the machine is ready for the operator to make a selection. The machine is energized and operation of any article selector button will energize a particular relay to actuate the vending machine to dispense the selected item. Such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,877, issued Mar. 3, 1959 to F. W. Hoban. Vending machines of this type for push-button selection utilize a large number of electrical components and thereby increase the machine cost due to their cost. Further, with a large number of electrical components it is more difficult to repair where the faulty item cannot be readily identified.
The present invention is directed to an improvement over the previous mechanical push button selection system in that the amount of travel of the selector is reduced, the selector is locked such that upon beginning of the depression of a selector button through as little as 1/8 inch the selection is determined, since the maximum stroke of the button is 5/8 inch. Further, once this button starts to move, the novel "locking cross" of the present invention prohibits return of the button and actuation of a second button to either dispense more than one item or to dispense a more expensive item from the machine.